


An Iffy Procedure

by SilverWritingDesk



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Brain Drain - Freeform, Exhibitionism, Hourglass Expansion, Hypnosis, Lip Expansion, Public Masturbation, Watersports, Wet Panties, Wetting, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 22:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritingDesk/pseuds/SilverWritingDesk
Summary: On a mission from the guild, IF leaves to investigate a seedy clinic in the shadows of Planeptune of unknown origin. Little did she know, she’d leave the building with so much more, and yet, much much less.This was originally made July 20th, 2016!





	An Iffy Procedure

IF slowly stepped out of the shady building in a hidden Planeptunian alley, sporting a smile across her face. In any other circumstance, she would have been with the Guild, shutting this seedy joint down, or at least inspecting it for crimes to turn it into a more legitimate business. But today, her greed got the best of her.

“Investigate the GAME clinic.” The request was put on the board earlier the day before, and due to a lack of interesting work, Iffy was the first one to pick it up. It seemed to be a simple job. All the person wanted was for an agent to look at said clinic, try and uncover any shady dealings, and report back. Most likely so they could get more officials on them to properly shut them down if it was proven to be illegal.

She went down to the clinic that same day. It was very out of the way; one would have to be searching for it in order to come across it, but even then one would have some problems. The agent had just barely been able to find it herself.

The exterior was simply brick, as if just built into an already existing brick wall, just with some windows cut out of it. The exterior was well kept, at least, sporting a small bench, and no trash to speak of, despite the alley location. Blinds covered the windows, and a small neon sign was plugged in above the metal door.

“GAME – Making you better than ever”

“Well that isn’t suspicious.” Iffy mumbled to herself as she took hold of the knob, pulling it open and stepping inside. A bell signaled her entrance as she walked into the air conditioned building. It was very clean, a few chairs set up nearby as a sort of waiting room, and a little booth near a door on the far side was manned by a single woman, reading a magazine uninterestedly. To top it all off, there was even a pleasant scent wafting throughout the room. It smelled like flowers, and it made the agent smile. At least this place wasn’t too seedy in the interior. However…

Many pictures were lined along the walls. Pictures that made IF blush and avert her eyes. They were all of women. Large women, specifically large in just two areas. Their breasts, and hips. Such curvy figures made Iffy glance down at herself, her own body being much more akin to a board, both front and back, without even wide hips to compensate for any of it!

“Jeez, shameless…” The girl grumbled as she approached the counter. “Hey, lady, what is this place?”

The distracted secretary absently looked up from her reading and sat up straight in a more professional manner. She wasn’t as large as the models on the posters, but it did dig into IF’s already relatively fragile body image.

“Oh, you must be new. Welcome to the Planeptune branch of GAME, where we make you better than ever!” Her tone was much different than how she looked prior. Now she actually seemed interested in her job. “Body modification for everyone; regardless of your economic standing. Shall I get you to one of my managers to talk about it?”

Iffy hesitated, her fingers tapping slowly against her thighs. Body modification? That explained the pictures at least… Could this be the way to solve her problems?

“… Yes, please.” She finally replied, a smile on her face. Investigating, she was simply investigating. If she was able to solve one of her problems in the process, then she just killed two birds with one stone. She was being efficient, she told herself as the receptionist opened the door and allowed her to walk through, leading her to an office down the hall.

Iffy was led into an office, and the door was shut behind her. It was a clean, white office, stereotypical, almost. A single desk was in front of her, and two chairs in front of it. Behind it, was another woman, one more resembling the ladies portrayed in the waiting room. Large lips, long eyelashes, flowing hair with a bombshell body to accent it. IF took her seat across from the lady, nervously placing her hands in her lap.

“Welcome!” The woman said with an alluring smile on her lips, leaning forward against the desk. Both her hands resting on her chin casually. “My, I can see why you came to us. You certainly could use the help!”

The ‘astute’ observation made IF glare at her, looking away immediately after.

“Look, lady, I was… just curious, but if that’s how you’re going to treat me…” She said, taking hold of the arm rests and starting to push herself up.

“Please, darling, sit. I meant nothing by it! We just want to help you feel good about your body, that’s all!” The woman quickly spoke up, holding a hand out as if trying to catch her.

Iffy’s eyes met hers, full of suspicion… But, she returned to her seat, leaning forward.

“So… What exactly can you do? You can make me… bigger?” IF questioned with a little gesture of roundness around her chest. “I don’t have all the money and the world, though…”

“Please, miss. Money's no object here!” The woman made a grandiose movement with her arms, spreading them out wide as if to show the grandeur of the building. “The process is a simple one. We administer our gas, the patented and miraculous Jeannie Gas, to your system through a mask. It gets sent into your body through your inhalation, and causes quick replication of mass in areas that we’ve engineered it to react to!”

A sort of gas? Iffy had never heard of this ‘Jeannie Gas’ before... That could be dangerous if administered over a large populace, but if it was just enlarging chests and the like, could it be all that bad?

But should she try it? It could be bad if it’s a trap, but there’s no way that they’d know she was from the guild. She was being perfect at hiding that fact. However, if she did do it, she’d have evidence if they were doing good things or not. It was risky, but… the possibly rewards far outweighed the risks.

“Then, maybe… I could give it a try?” Iffy finally piped up, giving the woman a shy smile. “I don’t want to be too big, but… Just give me something nice! Large, but not huge! I want to look really attractive!”

The woman leaned forward, holding her hand out with her warm smile.

“Of course. Come with me, dear. My name is Miss Jeannie, and I’ll administer your treatment.” The nurse introduced herself, shaking IF’s hand before walking around the desk and leading her out. IF dutifully followed her into the hall, hands sheepishly held together in front of her.

They walked down another hall, to a room that looked almost like a dentist’s office. Sterile white, a counter, and a chair in the center. Next to it, were what she assumed to be the Shark Gas tanks. Three of them, each with their own nozzle and gauge on it, with tubes leading to one mask, designed with a cushion to let it fit on any face.

“Please, take a seat.” Jeannie told her patient as she walked to the equipment. As IF sat down, her fingers tapped on her thighs, her nerves getting to her as she watched the equipment get prepped. “A nice round bust… And some hips to go with? Yes, that should work…” The mysterious nurse mused as she fiddled with the tanks.

Iffy’s eyes closed and she relaxed, biting her lip. Soon, the mask was placed over her mouth and nose, and an eye peeked open.

“And this is safe…?” She asked, realizing that she should’ve asked for clarification earlier. But Jeannie merely hummed, turning the knobs on the tanks to let the gas flow in.

As soon as she took her first breath, the changes could be felt. Warmth was spreading through her whole body, but mostly focused around her breasts, and around her hips, and her lips, oddly enough. IF could feel her clothes tightening up around those areas; her top starting to let out small ripping and tearing noises, as the mass around there started to balloon outwards into an actual bust. Her back arched a little, sticking her chest out some as her breasts practically begged for freedom.

And the changes were fairly rapid too, shocking the guild member. Her hands squeezed the arm rests firmly, moans escaping her lips, only slightly muffled by the plastic mask. It felt amazing, all of her pleasure sensors in her body making her shake from how well they were being stimulated. And soon enough, her top tore, leaving only shreds around her neck and shoulders as her new busty blossomed outwards, shaking and bouncing with their new freedom.

Down below, her shorts weren’t holding up much better, but they weren’t completely ruined. More meat was being placed on her hips, making them wider and wider, while her ass was fattening up into a nice round piece, certainly one that many girls would be envious of. She heard the rear of her shorts tear, and a bit of the sides, but they were still good to wear, she assumed. The pleasure was too much for her to check.

Even her lips felt like they were getting larger, thicker, pressing up against the mask slightly, but that was impossible! Probably just a reaction or… something. She just wanted her breasts and hips changed, after all.

Her whole head even felt the heat. It felt wonderful, only compounding with the pleasure coursing through the other parts of her body. It was steadily becoming harder and harder to think; it was all just so wonderful. IF gave up resisting, if she had ever really started, and let it all consume her. Her mind was so pleased, so relaxed… She could feel all her thoughts, experiences, knowledge starting to flow away. Like a river, they were swept up in the current and carried away by the waves of bliss sweeping through her body. So warm, so free, so relaxing...

But the warmth soon subsided, and Iffy sighed relieved, her cheeks crimson from how hot she had been. Her hands slowly moved upwards to hold her new mounds, squeezing and bouncing them slowly, needing to verify that it did work and she wasn’t just dreaming.. They certainly felt real, and they felt like how she imagined!

But it felt good. Really, really good. As Miss Jeannie removed the mask, Iffy let out a ditzy giggle, continuing her toying and fondling her new mounds with the happiest smile on her face.

“Hehe! This like, feels so good! I’ve been missing out~!” She happily exclaimed, her thighs starting to rub together as she felt another heat, a lusty heat rushing to her down below. “Sooo good, and my head is like… empty and stuff!”

Miss Jeannie smiled, patting her head a few times as she began putting the equipment back in place.

“Small side-effects, don’t you worry about it. That should wear off in… a week? Maybe? It fluctuates based on the person. Since you’re so small… Maybe two.” Iffy just looked at her with a pout, quite confused. Fluctuates was a big word for her to understand. Too big.

“Uuuhm…?” She asked, waiting for some sort of explanation, but Miss Jeannie just shook her head, patting IF’s thigh.

“Don’t worry about figuring it out. That’s the least of your problems from how it looks.” She simply stated, pointing at her hips. Iffy’s eyes locked on her finger, then slowly followed its path to her crotch, where she noticed a dampness… Liquid, leaking out and trailing down her thighs and the chair. She had peed herself? When did that happen?

Gasping, a hand went to her crotch and poked it, giggling from the warm liquid soaking in her clothes, and even rubbing it around slowly. Silly girl didn’t even know that was bad!

“So, miss. Are you satisfied with your results?” The nurse asked with a smile, quickly shaking her head to correct herself. “Pardon, allow me to fix that so you can understand. Do you like it?”

IF’s initial confusion turned into one of clarity, her smile widening as she nodded; now not able to take her eyes off Jeannie. How had she not noticed how attractive she was earlier? She totally noticed she was hot and stuff, but not this hot and stuff! Her boobies looked perfect in that top, and her make-up game was on point! She tried craning her neck around to spy on what she was sporting in the back, but the chair simply made it too difficult to look that far.

“Y-Yeah, like, way liking it!” The now dumb girl replied, her eyes looking back up at her nurse’s with a light that wasn’t there before. “I’m sooo big, and I feel super hot~!”

“Hmhm, wonderful. I’m glad you like how you turned out.” Miss Jeannie took her arm and carefully pulled her up out of the chair. IF took the opportunity to lean back a little, inspecting Jeannie’s rear. It matched her breasts well; very large for her frame, and completed her hourglass look perfectly. “Now, come, I have an office to prep, and a chair to clean, thanks to you.”

Not releasing her hold on Iffy’s arm, she led her out back to the waiting room, and through the front door. The whole time, she was giggling, still playing with her new bust and rubbing her snatch through her soaked shorts, in a vain attempt to relieve some pleasure while walking. The door was opened for her, and Miss Jeannie swiftly guided her out, turning her around so they were facing each other.

“Heehee… Thank yooou…~!” IF happily smiled, batting her eyelashes as she bounced on her heels, watching her boobs bounce and bounce and bounce…

“Yes, yes, good girl. Now, be a good little bimbo, and tell all your friends about your excellent treatment here!” Miss Jeannie commanded her with a now sinister smile, but brainless IF was too distracted to notice that. Her words were so attractive, and she was way more attractive!

“Mm’kays! I’ll uhm… tell aaaall I know about you!” She happily chimed up, clapping her hands together while nodding in confirmation.

“Good, good. Are we finished here? Then go, girl. Bring us more girls to improve!” Miss Jeannie ordered, gesturing with one arm for her to leave the alley, and eagerly, IF obeyed.

She eagerly skipped on back, down the alley to the main road. Her coat was able to cover the little tear down by her rear, but she didn’t bother closing it, allowing her new breasts to be exposed to the cool open air.

“I’mma tell Compaaaa and Neptuuuune and Histyyyy…~” Iffy cooed to herself as she bounced back home, smiling to herself. Oh, she’d tell everyone about this! She was sure Blanc would absolutely love it! She was using all her mental processes to figure out exactly how to pitch it to them, but such a task was too much. Thinking was way too hard! It’d be easier to just tell them! And then they’d be super hot too, and they can have lots of sexy fun times!

Oh, and the fun they would have, once they were all made into busty little bimbos… Nightly orgies, public fingering, eating sweets and treats off of each other’s hot, naked bodies…

All those dirty thoughts, such lewd and risque ideas, she could feel herself getting hot. Her hands began to idly play with her breasts while she strolled, fondling and squeezing them, with quiet moans escaping from her mouth due to all the strange new feelings from it. She needed more, though.

Her arms shifted and wiggled, letting the coat slide off her and onto the ground. The tattered remains of what was left of her top followed suit, just being tossed unceremoniously aside. Citizens on their daily commute that were already in awe of her, were even more shocked with each new piece of clothing that was removed. A few people had their phones taken out, and others didn’t want to take their eyes off the display, for good reason.

Leaning down, she tugged her boots off, and while in that position, her fingers hooked through the waistband of her shorts. She shook her hips back and forth as she tried to tug the articles off, a feat harder than she expected due to the extra width of her hips. But after enough force, the clothing slipped off her hips, and slid down her legs, before being left on the sidewalk.

Now stark naked in the streets of Planeptune, the guild agent began openly rubbing herself. One hand above, the other below, both working in tandem to pleasure the girl. Her moans could be heard above the bustle of the people, causing more and more to look at the nude girl, so lewdly playing with herself in the open.

The sexual desire burning in her, the lusty heat dwelling in her folds made her stop her trip, instead bracing against the nearest wall to focus on her masturbating. Deeper, harder, her moans turned louder and louder, into squeals of delight and cries of need. And soon enough, her body shook, suddenly meeting her orgasm with an airy gasp. Her body went limp as she leaned back, tiredly trying to catch her breath.

The girl was tired now from all her exertion. Surely it wouldn’t hurt to take a little nap. In the shade of the building, she closed her eyes and sighed. Iffy’s legs were spread, almost welcoming of ‘visitors’, while her hands laid out by her sides. A small nap, then she would walk the rest of the way home. If anyone decided to enjoy her while she rested, she wouldn’t mind. The more fun, the better!


End file.
